


Soulmates

by frumious_bandersnatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being blunt, Castiel is a doofus, Gabriel's a doofus too, Grace - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmates, Wings, another old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: A short, sweet, Sabriel fiction
Relationships: Sam/Gabriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Soulmates

Every angel has a soulmate. It is just a fact, as natural as anything else. Angels will only properly mate with their soulmates, and likewise, their soulmates only find true satisfaction in their preordained partner. It is an almost unbreakable bond; if one partner died, the other would soon follow. As protection against a human's shorter lifespan, the weaker mate would acquire power almost equal to their partner. If one was mated to an archangel, they themselves would assume such power. Even before official consummation, soulmates are linked. The humans will be able to see their partners wings, while to angels their mate's souls will shine brighter than any other, almost like a beacon. If a mate rejects their angel partner, the results are disastrous. Not only would the angel be broken mentally, but physically as well. It is said the pain is unbearable, often driving the angel to suicide.

Gabriel had always hidden his wings after he ran from Heaven. He employed a powerful binding spell of his own, keeping them hidden from all; including his mate. He had started living with the Winchesters about a year ago, and had stopped using the spell four months ago. That was when Sam started seeing his wings. The hunter was curious, and had made the unfortunate mistake of asking Gabriel about the strange occurrence. The Angel had grown flustered and disappeared. Sam was growing desperate for answers. He had decided to go to Castiel for help- he would know what was happening, right?

Sam walked down the bunker hallway before turning to Castiel's door, knocking gently. "Cas?" He called out, rocking on the balls of his feet.

Castiel opened the door and looked up at Sam. "Sam. Do you need anything?" He held the door open a little wider, revealing the clean and barely used room.

Sam nodded softly. "Yeah... Can I talk to you about something?"

Castiel nodded. "Of course. Come in." He sighed and sat down on his bed, looking up at Sam. "Is there something bothering you?"

Sam shrugged and sat down across from him. "Kind of... I asked Gabe something, and he really didn't take it well... I was hoping you'd have an answer." He nodded.

Castiel nodded, clasping his hands together. "Well? What is it?"

Sam sighed. "Right. Why can I see his wings? I mean- I can't see yours...why is it just him?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "Oh. I always suspected...but..." He sighed. "You and Gabriel are soulmates."

Sam laughed for a few awkward seconds and then trailed off. "Oh... You're... Serious. Wow." He swallowed and looked down, clasping his hands together. "Wow. How does that- how does that even work? What does it mean?"

Castiel sighed. Gabriel really should be the one to explain this. Why hasn't he told Sam from the start? He should be glad to bond with Sam. "It means a lot. It's a very complicated...thing." Castiel fumbled for the right word.

Sam sighed. "Look- I just want to know what's going on. Just tell me- help me understand." He ran a hand through his hair.

Castiel nodded softly. There was the problem of _what_ to tell Sam. The part about rejection would probably scare him away, while the mating ceremony was just hard to describe without being awkward. Just the basics, then. "Soulmates are perfect matches....your soul and his grace are two halves of a whole."

Sam furrowed his brow and nodded softly. "Right. So...kinda like the myth we have?" He nodded, trying to make sense of it.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, that would be the best way to describe it." He stood up and brushed his coat off. "I'm glad I could help you." He disappeared.

Sam stood up. "I...still had...questions..." He sighed and walked out, gently closing the door behind him.

\----------

Sam and Dean had left on a hunt a few days ago, and Gabriel took that as an invitation to return to the bunker. He was sprawled out on the couch, his wings spread out over the floor. They were stupendous- a copper tone at the bases where they met his skin, shifting to gold at the arches and a bright silver at the tips. He stretched and shifted slightly, turning a page in his book.

After careful consideration, Sam had decided to come back early. The hunt was finished up, just a simple salt and burn. Dean had stayed back at the motel, using his 'day off' to hit up the local bars. Sam yawned and silently pushed open the bunker door, closing it behind him. He walked down the steps and froze, staring at Gabriel. He'd never seen the archangel's wings fully like this...and it was amazing. He slowly walked down the rest of the stairs and stumbled slightly, cursing under his breath.

Startled, Gabriel fell off the couch and quickly folded his wings against his back. He let out a sigh and put a small piece of paper in his book, setting it down on the side table. "Wow...Sam. Don't scare me like that." He chuckled softly and sat back down, hiding his wings the best he could.

Sam sighed softly. "Gabe- why do you hide this from me?" He sat down next to the archangel. "Your wings are beautiful. And... I know why I can see them. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Gabriel sighed. "Look, Sam- this is a big commitment. I don't know if you're ready for it. Hell, I don't know if I am." He shrugged. "It's confusing, and there's just so much to it... It'd take days to fully explain it all."

Sam smiled softly. "So? I've always kinda liked you...loved you, even. This can work." He nodded reassuringly. "I mean; what's the worst that could happen?"

Gabriel cringed slightly before nodding. "You're right. Sorry." He chuckled softly. "I was just worried that you...wouldn't want this." He shrugged, spreading his wings a little. No use hiding it now.

Sam smiled slightly, looking back at Gabriel's wings. They looked soft. He was tempted to reach out and touch one...

"You can touch them, if you want." Gabriel nodded softly. "And no, I wasn't reading your mind- you were practically drooling. So go ahead, Sammoose." He chuckled softly.

Sam chuckled. "Really?" He reached out and brushed his fingers through the feathers of Gabriel's wing, a wide grin painted across his face.

Gabriel smiled and shifted his wing a little closer to Sam's outreached hand. Sam chuckled a little at his reaction, carding his fingers through Gabriel's feathers. Gabriel sighed contently, leaning into Sam's touch. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Gabe."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, another fic from my 'glory days' of Wattpad. Sorry.


End file.
